


Concerning Heroes

by borrowedphrases



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk wants to know what super power Lance would choose if he could have one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerning Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> For Hanceome Week Day 6: Super Heroes

"If you could have any super power, what would you want?"

Lance rolls over, going from lying on his back on Hunk's bed to lying on his side. Hunk is sitting on the floor of their dorm, legs crossed and leaning against the edge of his bed. They're both reading the latest issue of _V5_ that dropped on their datatabs today. Aeon had just replaced Nuke, the hero that died in last month's issue, and Lance was eager for them to both finish this issue so they could discuss how this new guy was _totally_ not as cool as Nuke.

"Can this wait until we're finished reading?" Lance taps Hunk on the top of his head with his datatab.

"I already finished, dude." Hunk laughs, rubbing at the top of his head as if Lance had actually hurt him. "You need to work on your reading skills."

"Well _excuse_ me for wanting to savor what I read." Lance rolls his eyes, but he's smiling, and Hunk smiles too, miming zipping his lips closed and then gesturing for Lance to continue.

A few moments pass, Lance eyes back on his datatab, but then he sighs, and tosses it to the end of the bed. "Well now I can't concentrate anymore. So I guess we can talk about anything but loser Aeon."

"Wait 'til you get to the end, man, Aeon's pretty cool." Hunk turns the screen of his own datatab off and sets it carefully down on his bedside table. He turns his head to look at Lance, curiosity shining in his eyes. "So you gonna answer my question or what?"

Lance flops back over onto his back, stretching his legs out and crossing his arms behind his head on Hunk's pillow. He hums thoughtfully, then giggles to himself. "X-ray vision. I'd want to look through people's clothes."

"Lance, I'm being serious." Hunk reaches up and gives Lance a gentle smack to his stomach. "Besides, X-ray vision doesn't even make sense. You wouldn't be just look through people's clothes, you be looking at their _bones_ , which is way less sexy, and you might end up giving them cancer while you're at it too. It's a really impractical and poorly designed super power."

"Okay, buzzkill." Lance shakes his head, exasperated laughter bleeding into his voice. "What would _you_ want for a super power?"

"Invisibility." Hunk answers quickly, fast enough to make Lance raise an eyebrow as he gazes up at the ceiling. 

"You've given this some thought, I see." Lance comments, hoping Hunk will take the cue to explain why he's so certain he wants that one.

"Yeah." Hunk uncrosses his legs and draws his thighs in against his belly, arms crossed over his knees. "I'd like to have the ability to not be seen sometimes. I don't like being the center of attention, it makes me nervous, makes me mess up things I wouldn't normally mess up. When someone starts watching me while I'm working on a project, or when I have to speak to anyone that's not my friends and family about important things, my hands get all sweaty and my words stutter and I just. I'd like to be able to just disappear sometimes. I'd like to know what it's like to know _no one_ is watching me for once."

Lance is quiet for a long moment, letting Hunk's words sink in. He feels a little silly about what he said now, with Hunk having such a thought out and deeply personal reason for wanting the ability to turn invisible. He stares at the ceiling, wondering what he should say, then he rolls onto his side again, curling over to where Hunk's head is, and leaning in close to him.

"I'd want to be able to fly." Lance says quietly, like he's giving away some great secret. And maybe he is, especially as he starts to explain. "Just all under my own power, you know? No ship controls getting in the way, no flight classes and simulations to pass, no mechanical errors that I can't fix cropping up. Just me in the open air, the wind in my hair, my body carrying me higher. Could be because I've got wings, or not, the technicalities don't matter much to me I just... want to fly for the pure enjoyment of it."

Hunk releases his legs and turns so he can better face Lance, resting his cheek against the edge of the bed. Their faces are only a few inches apart, and Hunk is looking at him so curiously and so seriously Lance actually feels the back of his neck go warm. 

"That's really beautiful." Hunk finally says, his voice soft, and a little sad sounding. Like if he could he would grant Lance's wish in an instant. And that's just Hunk for you, deeply caring, wanting everyone he lets in close to him to be happy and fulfilled. It's a big part about why Lance likes him so much.

Loves him, really, but he's not ready to admit that out loud yet. 

So he does the next best thing. He reaches over the short distance between them and cups Hunk's cheek in his hand, always marveling at just how warm Hunk's skin is. He leans in that little bit closer, and bumps his nose against Hunk's.

"I don't want you to disappear." Lance whispers ever so softly, his lips almost brushing against Hunk's as he speaks. "I like being able to see you. I like watching you working on your homework, or tinkering with equipment. I like listening to you talk, even when I only understand every fifth word that comes out of your mouth. I even like when you're sleeping, drooling on my arm or snoring or muttering complete nonsense from your dreaming."

Hunk's cheek feels even warmer now, and Lance brushes his thumb over his cheekbone, marveling out how his blush is such an incredibly subtle thing with his complexion. Hunk is absolutely beautiful, and Lance loves that he gets to see him all the time.

"And I like being able to see you so I can do this." Lance leans in just that little bit more, bringing their lips together, soft and slow. He feels Hunk suck in a sharp little breath through his nose, like he always does when Lance kisses him, like he's pleasantly startled every time. It's a nice ego boost for Lance, knowing he still has that effect on Hunk, so many hundreds of kisses after their first.

It goes both ways though, because when Hunk wraps his wide hand all the way around Lance's narrow wrist a moment later, Lance is the one sucking in a sharp little breath, and he even makes a little whimpery sound as well. Something he only does with Hunk, has only ever done with Hunk.

With Hunk's hand on his wrist, Lance slides his hand up and into Hunk's hair. He licks lightly at Hunk's full lips, playfully, silently asking to go further. Hunk opens his mouth to him, and Lance makes another of those little whimpery sounds. His hand moves up further over the back of Hunk's head, where he struggles for a moment before getting Hunk's headband untied. With Hunk's headband gone, Lance tangles both his hands in his hair, licking into Hunk's mouth and deepening their kiss.

It's not hurried or frantic, still soft and slow, but Lance makes a show of exploring Hunk's mouth, rolling his tongue against the roof of Hunk's mouth, drawing back to suck on his lip for a moment, then licking deeply again. He wasn't always good at kissing, was actually pretty terrible at it when they first started, but he's had a lot of practice with Hunk. He's still not sure if he's good at kissing in general now, but he is good at kissing Hunk, and really, that's all that matters.

When Hunk starts to tremble, and Lance starts to feel heat pool low in his stomach, he breaks the kiss. They pant hard against each other for a moment, Lance's hands still in Hunk's hair, Hunk still holding tight to Lance's wrist. Lance leans in and presses a firm, but brief, kiss to Hunk's kiss-swollen lips, then pulls back far enough so that Hunk can see his smirk.

"Now get your visible sexy butt up here," Lance leans back on the bed, tugging Hunk so he follows after him. "And let me practice my X-ray vision on you."

**Author's Note:**

> V5 and its heroes are from [this wonderful fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/168904/chapters/246506) written by my husband.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/borrowedphrases)


End file.
